Simpsons Mob
The Simpsons was formed in 2007 by Elveera females and Whiskers males. So far all the females have been dominants. Marge first took dominance and after her first litter she died saving her pups. Lambert took power but she was over thorwn by Parker but regained it after Parker's death. Stato has held on to his status as dominant male. Dominant Pair Whent he group first formed Marge and Stato took dominance. Magre was soon predated after having just one litter and Lambert took dominance. She held dominance for a little over a year before she was overthrown by her litter-mate sister Parker. Lambert took domiance agian after Parker was predated within less than a year. Current Members The Simpsons have 28 as of October 2010. Lambert (VEF110) Dominant Female Stato (VWM050) Dominant Male Bart (VSPM001) Lisa (VSPF002) Maggie (VSPF003) Milhouse (VSPM004) Nelson (VSPM006) Terrie (VSPF007) Edna (VSPF008) Willie (VSPM009) Ralph (VSPM010) Seymore (VSPM011) Eddie (VSP0M12) Lou (VSPM013) Elizabeth (VSPF015) Carl (VSPM016) Lenny (VSPM017) Crusty (VSPM020) Itchy (VSPF021) Shideshow Bob (VSPM022) Scatchy (VSPF023) Mel (VSPM024) Ned (VSPM025) Maude (VSPF026) Rod (VSPM027) Tod (VSPM028) Patty (VSPF029) Selma (VSPF030) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Simpsons. Marge (VEF102) Lambert (VEF110) Parker (VEF111) Stato (VWM050) Pookie (VWM057) Arrested Development (VWM069) Bad Boy Bubby (VWM071) Bart (VSPM001) Lisa (VSPF002) Maggie (VSPF003) Milhouse (VSPM004) Sherri (VSPF005) Nelson (VSPM006) Terrie (VSPF007) Edna (VSPF008) Willie (VSPM009) Ralph (VSPM010) Seymore (VSPM011) Eddie (VSP0M12) Lou (VSPM013) VSPF014 Elizabeth (VSPF015) Carly (VSPM016) Lenny (VSPM017) VSPP018 VSPP019 Crusty (VSPM020) Itchy (VSPF021) Shideshow Bob (VSPM022) Scatchy (VSPF023) Mel (VSPM024) Ned (VSPM025) Maude (VSPF026) Rod (VSPM027) Tod (VSPM028) Patty (VSPF029) Selma (VSPF030) Rivals The Simpsons' main rivals are the Flintstones Mob. Their other rivals are the Babylonians and a near by wild mob. History December 2007: '''Lambert, Parker and Marge teamed up with Stato, Pookie, Arrested Development and Bad Boy Bubby. Marge and Stato became the dominant pair. '''January 2008: '''Lambert, Parker and Marge were all pregnant. One encounter with Flintstones. '''February 2008: '''Pookie returned to the Gattaca. Parker lost her litter to Lambert but she lost her litter to Marge who was pregnant. Lambert and Parker were evcted. '''March 2008: Marge gave birth to Bart, Lisa and Maggie. April 2008: '''Marge was predated by a hawk. Lambert took dominance '''May 2008: Lambert aborted. June 20008: '''One encounter with Flintstones. '''August 2008: '''Lambert was pregnant. Parker was evicted. Bad Boy Buddy went roving and was absent. '''September 2008: Lambert gave birth to Milhouse, Sherri, Nelson and Terrie. Parker was absent. One encounter with Flinstones. October 2008: '''Bad Boy Bubby and Arrested Development went roving. One encounter with a wild mob. '''November 2008: Two encounters with a wild mob. December 2008: '''Lambert was pregnant. Parker was evicted. Bad Boy Bubby went roving. '''Janaury 2009: '''Lambert gave birth to Edna, Willie, Ralph and Seymore. One encounter with Flintsones and a wild mob. '''February 2009: Sherrie was predated. Two encounters with a while mob. March 2009: Parker was pregnant. Bad Boy Bubby and Arrested Developement went roving. April 2009: Lambert was pregnant. Paker lost her litter. Parker, Meggis and Lisa were evicted. May 2009: '''Lambert gave birth to Eddie, Lou, VSPP014 and Elizabeth. '''June 2009: '''VSPP014 was predated. Lambert was overthrown by Parker who became the new dominant female. Two encounters with Flintstones. '''July 2009: Bab Boy Bubby, Arrested Developement and Bart went roving. Three encounters with Flintstones and one with a wild. August 2009: Parker pregnant. Lambert and Lisa were evicted. Two encounters with a wild and Flintstones. Spetember 2009: Parker gave birth to Carl, Leny, VSPP018 and VSPP019. October 2009: '''VSPP018 and VSPP019 were predated. Meggie was pregnant. Edna aborted. Bad Boy Bubby, Arrested Develepment and Bart went roving. '''November 2009: Meggie gave birth to Crusty, Itchy, Scratchy, Sideshow Bob and Mel. Two encounters with Flintstones. December 2009: '''Bad Boy Bubby, Arrested Develepment, Bart, Milhouse and Nelson went roving. '''Janaury 2010: Parker was pregnant. Lambert, Maggie, Lisa and Terrie were evicted. February 2010: Parker gave birth to Ned, Maude and Rod and Todd. March 2010: '''Bad Boy Bubby, Bart and Nelson went roving. Two encounters with Flintsones. '''April 2010: '''Parker died. Lambert became the dominant female again. Bart, Nelson, Milhouse, Ralph, Willie and Seymore went roving. '''May 2010: '''Lambert was pregnant. Meggie, Lisa, Terri and Enda were evicted. One encounter with Flintstones. '''June 2010: '''Lambert aborted. Lisa was pregnant. '''July 2010: Lisa aborted. '''August 2010: '''Bart, Nelson, Milhouse, Ralph, Willie, Seymore, Eddie and Lou went roving. One encounter with Flintstones. '''September 2010: '''Lambert was pregnant. Meggie, Lisa, Terrie, Edna and Elizabeth were evicted. '''October 2010: '''Lambert gave birth to Patty and Selma. Category:Meerkat Mobs